


Aspects of Life

by killuzldyck



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, domestic fluff maybe, friendship interaction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuzldyck/pseuds/killuzldyck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated one shots about Hide and Kaneki!  Might bump up the rating depending on what I write in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down the stairs we go

**Author's Note:**

> "Kaneki falls and Hide gives him a piggyback ride. They are university students."

"Kaneki, do you want to go to Big Girl after this?" Hide asked, voice low so that he wouldn't disturb their teacher, a small grin spread across his cheerful face, eyes lit with the ever-present excitement. Kaneki turned to face him, skilfully managing to take notes as the teacher spoke, and regarded Hide with a thoughtful expression. 

He supposed that they could go, Kaneki didn't have any more lectures that day to attend after Asian History and it wasn't like he had any chores to do at home (unlike Hide, he kept his apartment clean). Though he was sceptical,  _very_ sceptical, since-

"Last time you tricked me into paying for us both." He accused, and Hide grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head and chuckling. He sighed, shaking his head and turning to face the front of the class. "I'll go if you treat me."

"EHH? Kaneki, don't be like that!" Hide whined and the teacher stopped, giving him a hard glare. He sulked, sliding down behind the desk and trying his best to shrink away from the teachers angry stare. After he returned to his passionate history lecture, Hide nodded his head, agreeing, though not too happy about it. "Fine, but only this time!"

For the rest of the class, they listened to their teacher, taking notes and ignoring his burning (scary) passion for the subject he was teaching. "Oh, look at the time! This will be it for today. Make sure to research about the topic we went through today, got it?" A chorus of replies could be heard as Kaneki packed his bag and when he turned to tell Hide he was ready, the other was already running out the door. 

 "H-Hide..." Kaneki grumbled, throwing the trap of his bag over his shoulder and following his best friend, though not as rushed as the other clearly was. It wasn't like Big Girl would be closing soon, anyway. They had practically all day, considering it was still early afternoon. 

 "Kaneki, hurry up!" Hide called from down the corridor, standing by the stairs and when the dark haired boy was halfway there, Hide went ahead and vanished from his sight. Not surprising.  _He really loves the hamburgers there_ , Kaneki thinks, smiling softly. Though, they _did_ have both, the delicious hamburgers  _and_ cute waitresses. So, Kaneki did see why Hide wanted to get there as quickly as humanly possible. If only he had the endless energy his best frie-

"Huh?" Kaneki gasped, suddenly losing his footing and tipping head-first down the flight of stairs.  He could hear gasps around him, too, and everything felt like slow motion. He could see the can he stepped on, _tripped (slipped, maybe)_  on, rolling down the stairs, a few students trying to grab him, _anywhere,_ to stop his fall. Why was there a can littering the floor in the first place?

And then everything happens so quickly. He covers his face with his arms, bracing himself for the meeting with the stairs and floor. The grabby hands others made at him, not quite reaching and after a few painful roll overs down the sharp stairs digging into his back, he came to a halt at their bottom. He groaned, sitting up and holding his aching head. "Oh my, are you okay?" A concerned student asked, crouching in front of a him and a small crowd of onlookers and students from the floor he fell from, made a circle around him. 

He laughed nervously, scratching his chin and looking to the side. "Y-yeah. Just tripped over something, not a big deal, really!" he assured, though the girl looked unsure of his words, looking around the crowd.

"Are you sure? It looked like quite a painful fall." Someone else commented and he just nodded. 

"Do you need any help going to the infirmary or..."She let the end of the sentence trail off and he quickly shook his head, waving his arms frantically. 

"It's fine, really." He insisted. "Please just go ahead, just a few bruises won't hurt me, it's nothing serious." She pursed her lips, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear and chewing on her lip. The crowd around them dissipating into a few lingering people that didn't have classes to attend. She opened her mouth, about to speak -

"Kaneki! What was that huge cro- re you okay?!" Hide was running from the entrance, shouting until he noticed that Kaneki was sitting on the ground. He came to a screeching halt by his best friend and crouched down, turning to the girl, her eyes still startled, blown wide by Hide's sudden appearance. "What happened to him?"

"Hide, I'm right here and I can ans-"

"He fell down the stairs. I suggested taking him to the medical wing so he can get himself checked over, but he insists it's just a few bruises." She answered, then blinked. "But I have a friend who majors in the medical department, so maybe he can have a look? You could have a fractured bone and not even know it!" Kanki sighed.

"Hm! Kaneki, you are such a klutz! You shouldn't fall down the stairs like that! Wah-ha-ha!" Hide laughed, slapping Kaneki's back.

"H-Hide, stop it..." Kaneki muttered, swatting the offending hand away. "And I'm honestly fine, so please don't bother yourself with me." 

The girl sighed, standing up and dusting off her skirt. "Fine, but be sure to check it out if something starts hurting, okay?" He nodded and she walked away, glancing back only once before making a turn. 

He sighed, shaking his head and standing up while saying, "Let's just get to Big Girl. I'm star- Ouch!" Sharp pain flared in his right ankle when he stood on it and he lost his balance. 

"Ha! She was right! You are totally not okay!" Hide accused, helping Kaneki regain his balance by throwing his arm around his waist, to support his weight. "You probably just twisted your ankle, so nothing too bad, right?"

"Yeah, I'll deal with it later. I can more or less walk so let's get to Big Girl. What." Kaneki said, not asked, seeing the flat look his best friend was giving him. "Can you stop staring at me like this? It's not nice."

Hide turned his back to Kaneki, squatting. "Get on."

"Excuse me?" Kaneki made a noise of disbelief, cheeks flaring up when a few people turned to look their way, eyes curious. 

"Just get on. You twisted your ankle so wakling to Big Girl will take forever and we're both hungry! So just get on and stop complaining. Like this it also won't hurt you to walk, right?" Hide was grinning and Kaneki was still unsure. It felt a little bit odd. 

"That's not.. normal for two guys." He decides to use as an excuse ( _a weak excuse_ , he thinks). He knew Hide would brush it off as something totally normal. 

"Oh, just get on!" Hide says, giving his best impression of being angry, and failing.

"Fine, fine." Kaneki mutters, his hands coming loosely around Hide's neck and he could feel Hide's hand dig into his thighs to keep him in place. They started walking, or rather, Hide started walking and a few girls commented on how adorable they were. Kaneki blushed and Hide just kept grinning.

"You know, that girl..." Hide said. "She was pretty cute, Kaneki, you lucky bastard. Thank her next time you see her on campus."

"Oh, r-right." He says and then he thinks. She really was cute, but he didn't bother paying much attention to her. Frowning he says, "But Hide, why did you decide to give me a piggyback ride. We're basically adults." 

"Wah-ha-ha! Adults-what-adults! We're young adults, bordering teenagers, since we only finished high school a couple of months back. Besides, piggy backs aren't only for kids and teens, you know. Anyway. you are awfully light. Gain some weight, it's unhealthy. How much do you even weight?"

Kaneki pouted. "55kgs."

"See! My point exactly. You are so fragile~ Now time to eat!" He grins, walking a bit faster. 

Kaneki burrowed his face in the crook of Hide's neck feeling and seeing all the stares that were set on them. 

_Never again is Hide carrying me._


	2. College [Prankster]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kaneki Ken is the unfortunate soul who has to share his dorm room with Nagachika Hideyoshi. How will things turn out?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, damn. It went in a slightly different direction that I excepted. Also, sorry for such delays. Comments give me courage, you know *Hinami eyes*

Everything was perfect.

His room-mate, Kaneki Ken, was blissfully asleep, unware of the pending danger that would greet him once he finally woke up. And that's what Nagachika Hideyoshi was planning on doing, in just a few moments.

Don't get him wrong; he really liked his new room-mate. He was nice, kind, helpful and was willing to listen to Hide sing backstreet boys songs in the middle of the night. But he was also quite naive, his kindness made him naive, and Hide promised himself that he would live up to the name of a prankster in college.

Kaneki Ken just happened to be his room-mate and for that reason he also became his guinea pig. There was no way out for him.

Hide adjusted the wooden footstool that he placed over Kaneki's forehead, making sure the tape over the pillow didn't loosen up. He didn't want Kaneki to crack his skull open, just startle him a bit, so he took extra precaution in making the collision as painless as possible.

He didn't want to hurt the poor, unfortunate soul.

he took a few steps away from the bed, chuckling when he saw Kaneki stir slightly in his sleep. He pressed down on the air horn and winces at the loud shrill it emitted. He prayed to god that other dorm students wouldn't kill him. He watched in awe as the boys eyes snapped up and he sprung into a sitting position, or attempted to. Almost immediately, he slammed his forehead against the pillow, raising the footstool off the bed a few millimetres, before collapsing back on his pillow, groaning.

"Hide?" Kaneki called out, clearly disoriented, blinking away the confusion that lingered in his grey eyes. "What the heck?"

"Sorry man! But I couldn't pass out the opportunity, I have class right now, so I gotta go, see ya!" Grabbing his bag from his bed, and throwing the air horn somewhere in the corner, he dashed out leaving Kaneki behind, in a maze of confusion.

* * *

 

Kaneki was in his 2 hour literature lecture, which sparked the perfect opportunity for Hide to strike again at the poor guys innocence. He prepared the equipment he needed beforehand, going to the shop after his lecture finished to buy everything he needed.

He tore of Kaneki's grey bedsheets and placed ten whoopie cushions along, before quickly tugging the bedsheet back on, placing the pillow on the right side and making sure the duvet covered his prank perfectly.

It wasn't in Kaneki's nature to check under his duvet after getting back from early lectures. Hide learned his quirks. After lectures he would sit down on his bed and read a book. The blonde was surprised it didn't start boring him yet, but he supposed Kaneki was quite nerdy so it suited him.

He pulled out his laptop, sitting on his bed and scrolling through recent news, wondering what was happening in his country and around the globe. Some things came in handy.

When he heard the door lock click and turn, he stilled for a moment before realising that he would look suspicious, and so he continued scolling through the websites.

"Oh, Hey Hide." Kaneki greeted him when he entered, placing his bag next to his bed. "You don't have any more lectures today?"

Hide grins, looking up. "Nope, only morning ones, though I'm in most day tomorrow which sucks. How was your day so far?" He cocked his head to the side, watching Kaneki shrug off his jumper.

"It was quite pleasant. Yours?" He was taking his shoes off, being the polite room-mate that he was, and Hide started feeling a little bit bad about all the pranks he pulled off so far.

"It was surprisngly fun." He sang, grinning when kaneki took our his book from his strap bag and flopped down on the bed.

A loud set of farts set off, one by one and Kaneki jumped up, setting more of them off. Hide watched him turn an interesting shade of red, stuttering something about it being not him. Hide started snickering. Kaneki was just too damn cute.

His eyes snapped open.

Cute?

He looked at Kaneki and decided that yeah, he looked cute with his flushed face and stuttering while he peeled of his bedsheets to reveal the whoopie cushions spread across the mattress.

"Hide...~" He whined, pouting at his friend.

He was definitely cute.

* * *

About a 3 months and many pranks later, Hide noticed that something started changing about Kaneki's behaviour and it worried him. The two grew quite close, in fact he would even call them best friends. But that most certainly didn't mean he stopped playing pranks on him. From caramelized onions, to clean foil wrappers on doors and setting polystyrene cups filled with cold water around Kaneki's bed. It varied, greatly, but it was fun.

But then, sometime during the beginning of December Kaneki grew sluggish, and was way more snappish than usual. He wouldn't react to Hide's pranks with a scowl and a scolding just to laugh later, oh no. He would sigh, and walk out the room without as much as glancing at Hide. He didn't even take his books with him. At times, he was gone for hours, and one time, when he wasn't getting back after midnight Hide got worried and had to search for him.

Turned out he fell sleep on a bench outside of a local library.

Hide decided to do some investigating. He followed Kaneki to his lectures, missing some of his own, dressed up smartly, with glasses and a wig he bought at a local shop. During the lectures everything was going smoothly. But after Kaneki left, and Hide followed (definitely not stalked) him out, he saw a group of high-schoolers, still in uniform approach him on his way to the dorms.

He couldn't hear them but he could see Kaneki cower slightly. The dudes did look intimidating, and he frowned when he shook his head, one of the taller boys grabbing his collar and shaking.

"Oi!" He shouted, moving on impulse. He tore of his wig and fake glasses, glaring at Kaneki's offenders. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you want me to get authorities on you, hah?" He trekked up to them, giving them his best glare.

"Huh? Are you his friend punk?" The uniformed boy asked, looking around 17. He had a buzz-cut and a baseball bat in his hand. "I could teach ya a lesson if ya want. Punk."

"Hide what are you doin-" Hide raised his hand silencing Kaneki.

"No one dares to threaten my friend. Especially not my best friend!"

The confrontation didn't end in broken bones, blood or any sort of physical violence, as a rather weird person invaded their personal space. He was talking in broken French and with his weird fashion sense and purple hair, Hide took the advantage to get Kaneki away from there.

"So, what did they want from you?" He asked, not beating around the bush.

"Just money." Kaneki replied, looking down.

Hide frowned and they reached their room in silence.

* * *

Kaneki sighed, opening the door of his dorm-room knowing all too well that Hide has probably planned a prank for him. He closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself before stepping inside and gasping.

The walls, wardrobe, bookshelf, everything, was lined with post it notes of various colours. Kaneki wanted to be mad, he really wanted to, it would take him ages to get them off, and they were too flashy to keep on the walls.

Biting the inside of his cheek his threw the bag on his bed and proceeded to take the first one. He saw something scribbled on it in a marker, just like on all the others, but when he read the message his eyes widened.

**Kaneki-delusional! Rabbits die of loneliness, so don't be so cold to me**!

He too of a next one, and a couple more after that reading each, different message scrawled across in Hide's messy writing.

**I found a burger place. Big Girl. Let's eat there sometime.**

**I attempted reading a book. I fell asleep**

**Dude, lets hit cinema sometime**

**I heard your book is getting a movie adaptation**

He smiled, feeling a lot better.

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

 

Two months later Kaneki changes his mind because the pranks got worse and more consistent and Hide seemed to take a liking to sharing a bed with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed, I'm gonna be taking part in the Hidekane week with writing A LOT better than this, I promise. So stay tuned?


	3. College [Heating system]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heating system is busted, and Hide is cold. Just some fluff, rated G, for y'all.

It was middle of winter, their break from lectures begun, and Hide was shivering. What did her do to deserve this? - Besides pranking Kaneki and a few other people on the campus he was being a good person. He definitely did not deserve such cruelty.

He looked around the room, where the hell was Kaneki? He didn't see him leave, but then again, he wasn't sure if he was even there when he woke up. All he did do when he woke up was shiver and pile a bunch of blankets on top of him.

That reminded him. He _really_ needed to pee.

But was it really worth getting turned into an ice popsicle just to go to the toilet. If their dorms had toilets in the dorm rooms, that would have been great! But no, it was a cheap dorm, and the toilets were shared, and their room just happened to be on the other side of the floor. The laundry room was right next to theirs, but that wasn't important, was it?

Hide glanced at the phone on his night stand and reached his hand out, grabbing the object and feeling the icy air assault his naked skin. He retreated under his covers, fingers flying over the touch screen phone, pressing down on digits and inwardly panicking at the red battery, a white 6% written next to it.

The next thing he knows, or rather hears, is a lock turning in the door of his shared room. He rubs his eyes, peeking out from under the pile of blankets, a blurry image of someone stepping in the room was the only thing his mind registered. " _'_ aneki is that you?" He muttered, rubbing his eyes, trying to adjust to the lightning, since under covers it was dark.

"Yeah, Hide. It's me. Did you just wake up?" Kaneki asked, his voice soft and Hide could sense a smile behind those words. He heard light footsteps against the wooden floors, and crinkling of a... plastic bag?

"What time is it?" The blonde decided to ask, seemingly as his phone wouldn't turn on, his battery having finally died. At least Kaneki was back, and seemed un-fazed with the cold with his jacket, gloves, a hat and a scarf wrapped around his neck.

"It's after 3, I went out shopping." Kaneki informed, pulling out a medium sized box from a plastic bag. Hide sat up, keeping the covers around him, it was still cold, and trying to see over Kaneki's shoulder what it was that he was carrying.

"What's that?" He asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

"A portable heater, it was on sale today at the market down town." The dark-haired boy informed, opening the box and pulling out the object. It didn't seem heavy, but it looked heavy enough to cause the college student problems.

"Need any help?" Hide asked, though he wasn't too keen on leaving his warm confines, but Kaneki shook his head, placing it near Hide's bed where a socket was located. "And why did you go out of your way to buy one? They should fix our heating soon, right?"

Kaneki plugged the heater in, turning it on and staring at it for a moment before standing up and sitting on the edge of Hide's bed. "I woke up this morning and went down to find out what happened. Turned out a prank by one of the other freshman's broke the main heating system and it's gonna take them a few days to fix it. Surely, you don't want to stay in this state all of your break, no?"

"Ah, Kaneki, you're a life saver!" Hide cried, pulling Kaneki into his cocoon and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Now sit with me until it get's warm." Somehow, Hide managed to ignore the coldness that latched onto Kaneki's clothes.

He heard Kaneki sigh, shaking his head before leaning back. "Hide, you're way too touchy right now. It's cold and I'm still in my outside clothes. At least let me take them off." Grumbling, Hide let Kaneki go, wrapping the blankets back around him and watching Kaneki unfold the scarf, and _slowly_ fold, then he slowly peeled of the gloves and finally he shrugged of his jacket. It was frustrating for Hide to watch. When he was done, Hide opened his cocoon. "Come in right now. It's cold."

"Hide, you're cold because you slept in your boxers only. If you bothered to put something on, you wouldn't be so cold." Kaneki accused, pouting, but he crawled in with Hide, a soft blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Ahhh, man, this is so much better." Hide smiled, pulling Kaneki into his chest and laying down. "Now, everyday until heating is fixed, you're sleeping with me. Two bodies warm each other up, right? Though it's be best if we were both naked..."He trailed off, feeling a murderous intent and instead laughed. "Or not. So, how was your day?"

"It was fine. I woke up later than usual, went to hand in assignment early and went shopping where I got us a heater. Yours?"

Ah, you know! Saving the world and other things! Unfortunately for you, it's top secret so I can't go into details, but there was this hot chick, from the seniors, and she fell in love with me, and then I came back and took a nap." Hide grinned.

"Well, Hero-Hide, how nice of you to win yourself a potential date. Maybe that will stop your night invasions into my bed, eh?" He could tell that Kaneki was mocking him but his cheeks flared up anyway.

"S-shut up, delusional Kaneki. I sleep with you, because you call my name in your sleep, so I take pity on you, duh!"

"Of course, Hero-Hide."

"Shut up and go sleep."

"It's not even 4."

"But there's nothing to do."

"Do your college work, read a book, maybe you sleep, while I do something else?"

"Nope, you're staying here in my arms, where it's warm. And also, because you add extra warmth, since your sweaters are real nice."

"Hide." Kaneki warned.

In the end, Kaneki managed to get away from Hide's grasp when the blonde fell asleep, and watched him for a while before reading a book. During the night, however, he was pulled straight into bed and his pleas of ' _Hide, brush your teeth at least_ ' were ignored by the snoring blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed another snippet of their college life ;3

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, Hide ended up carrying him a few more times. 
> 
> I'm going to be making a few drabbles/one shots about these two; they need more love! I can take prompts, though on anything NSFW I can't promise. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this. I got the idea from a random plot generator and thought it would be a good idea to write about these two.
> 
> Also, sorry about any mistakes. It wasn't beta'd. And I'm getting tired, so I will look over it again tomorrow!


End file.
